The Ultimate Luxury
by Earendil Eldar
Summary: Torchwood might pay well, but luxuries are rarity.


The most luxurious thing in the world had to be waking up naturally, Ianto thought. Not to an alarm clock or mobile phone or to Jack's apologetic urging to help save the world… again. Or to Jack's _un_ apologetic advances… again. Though that one did have its merits.

It was quite rare for Ianto to sleep even half an hour passed his usual wake-up time, even when he had a day off. It just wasn't in his nature to waste daylight (or pre-daylight) when he could be using that time productively. After the last couple weeks, though, even Ianto understood that good, solid sleep was truly the most productive use of his time. It was just a necessity of the human body to be offline for maintenance on a routine basis – a fact apparently not shared with aliens and time-space Rifts. Sometimes Ianto thought it would be so much easier if he could just clarify things with a nice, easily comprehensible memo. If only there was some sort of Universe Central Delivery System that would disseminate it. And a nice, user-friendly scheduling software he could use to organize alien and Rift activity rotas.

Waking up after the sun had been up for a couple of hours was quite the treat. Ianto could feel his body's appreciation of it when he stretched languidly in the sunny patch across his bed, curling up for another few minutes to let the cobwebs of sleep clear from his mind before getting up.

Normally, Ianto would start the coffee brewing, then take a quick, efficient shower (if Jack wasn't around to 'share' anyway) before having a cup with as much breakfast as time permitted and putting the rest in a travel mug. Since he was already reveling in luxuries, Ianto decided to brew himself a pot of his favourite blend and to enjoy a couple of cups sitting down with the newspaper before even thinking of getting cleaned up. It was already well passed time for a proper breakfast, so Ianto decided he might go out for a bit of brunch. Eventually.

After Ianto's second cup and exhausting both the sport and arts pages of the paper, he decided a long, hot shower sounded like the best thing. He tuned to Radio 3 on his sound system to play throughout the flat and shed his dressing gown on the way to the bath, trying to decide what he fancied for a bite to eat once he was cleaned up and sufficiently pampered by the hot massage shower jets. Something simple, no doubt, that he could enjoy at a café. It looked to be a sunny, mild day just made for idly nibbling a slice of bara brith while people-watching the boardwalk.

Ianto had only just stepped out of the steamy shower when his mobile starting ringing the tone he'd assigned to Jack's mobile. Gazing longingly at the shower he'd enjoyed so, Ianto weighed the possibility of ignoring the call. Jack had promised not to call him in (barring end of the world) so odds were that he wouldn't be enjoying a leisurely morning even as a 'civilian' if there was a full-scale alien situation occurring. With a deep, dispirited sigh, Ianto tucked the towel around his waist and picked up his mobile.

"Just stepped out of the shower, give me five minutes. Hub, or field location?" he asked right off.

"Uh… well, that just from the shower thing sounds nice, but I'm not in the Hub or field," Jack responded. "Actually, was just wondering if you were up yet and if you preferred your own company, or… mine."

Ianto hesitate a moment before answering. "Not end of the world, then?"

"Nope, not at all. Actually, predictor looks downright boring. I was getting a little twitchy with nothing to do – even my in-tray is empty! Tosh and Gwen didn't seem to appreciate my hovering and Owen didn't even want any help with the experiments he's doing on that wiggly-worm thing from last week. Of course, if you don't want me buzzing around either, I understand."

"I suppose the question is, would you be _buzzing_ around me or would we just be spending the afternoon together? If you've just nothing to do – which is rather impressive, by the way – then of course you can come round. If you're restless and can't settle to anything, you might annoy the bollocks out of me though."

Jack gave a soft chuckle at Ianto's frank assessment. "Not restless, no. I didn't even mind finishing my paperwork this morning, but now I just… don't have anything to do. Not that I mean to impose my company on you. If you really don't feel like it, I can… don't know, read or something."

Ianto sighed affectionately. Jack could be so awkward when he wanted to spend time with Ianto but didn't want to call it a 'date'. It was ten times more charming than what Jack usually thought of as being charismatic.

"I wasn't planning on doing much today, really. Haven't even had breakfast. Was going to get a little something and hang out in a sunny spot for a bit, see if anything took my fancy. Think I saw community group doing Shakespeare this afternoon in Alexandra Gardens. Could see if that's on."

"I'd like that," Jack said and Ianto could hear the smile in his voice. Ianto loved that smile – the soft one that was actually matched in his eyes. Not the big, glaring one that everybody always associated with 'Captain Jack'.

"Well, I'll be dressed and ready to go in a minute. Where are you now?"

"Uh…." Jack cleared his throat. "Well, I just kinda wandered out of the car park and, uh…."

"Down Havanna Street? You're stood outside my building?"

"Was going to stroll down through the wetlands, but… well, you _were_ on the way."

Ianto smirked to himself and walked out to the living room to ring Jack in. "Let yourself in. I'll be getting dressed," he said, ringing off. He was sure Jack would sprint up the stairs to the fourth floor rather than wait for the lift with the promise of finding Ianto half-dressed. What Ianto didn't bother telling Jack was that he'd already had his jeans on by the time Jack assured him he wasn't just feeling restless.

Moments later, there was a perfunctory knock that Ianto didn't bother reacting to as he knew Jack would walk right in anyway. There was a slightly disappointed "oh" from the doorway behind him when Jack stepped into the bedroom and found him fully dressed.

Ianto glanced back over his shoulder as he set his comb down. "Should wear my purple jumper instead, huh?" he teased.

A small, crooked smile stole across Jack's face that he probably wasn't even aware of. "Nah, you look great. Don't know when I saw you in jeans last. This really must be a day off."

Ianto shrugged. "The clothes do make the man, you know. If I'm to relax properly, got to be dressed accordingly, see?"

Jack nodded. "So… you haven't eaten yet?" Jack reached into his deep coat pocket and pulled out a rolled paper bag. "Want some?"

Ianto peered inside to find about a dozen Welsh cakes, still a bit warm. He had a feeling Jack had probably eaten at least a half dozen already. "Room service, is it?" Ianto grinned, taking one.

"I was hungry," Jack pouted.

"I thought you said you walked out of the car park and right down here," Ianto said suspiciously.

"Well, I did. Just… after I popped into the shop for a snack."

"And before you decided to have a wander in the wetlands and feed those to the wading birds, yes?"

"I wasn't gonna feed the birds. Just you."

Ianto grinned and went to fetch his jacket. "Well, if you're still hungry, why don't we get something to eat? Unless, of course, you're not hungry anymore after your snack."

"Even if I wasn't hungry, I'd be happy to join you. Maybe I can even find a passable coffee out there."

"You should've rang earlier. I had a very nice pot brewed. Come on. I'm sure we'll find you passable coffee somewhere," Ianto said, holding the door.

"Are you having coffee?" Jack asked, falling into a comfortable stride beside Ianto as they took the stairs down.

"Maybe, but more likely I'll have fruit juice. I'm relaxing today, don't need too much energy. Oh! It _is_ nice out," Ianto exclaimed as he opened the door to the pavement and stepped out. The shining sun lent a warmth to the crisp autumn breeze that rustled the first of the dry leaves gathered along kerbs and gutters. "They said it would be, but I didn't think it would actually be possible to have a day off and fair weather."

Jack smiled almost as if he'd engineered the weather himself, and most days Ianto wouldn't have doubted that he could have done.

"It _was_ extra incentive to get my paperwork done and get out of the Hub," Jack admitted. "Hey, you like the café out on the barrage, right? Fancy a walk down there? Of course, there's always the little place in Porth Teigr, too."

Ianto thought about it for a moment as they walked along behind Mermaid Quay. "How about Porth Teigr, then a walk up to Cathays?"

"Good idea," Jack nodded. "Now… let's be sure to stay well clear of any Torchwood entrances and exits," he suggested, pointing to the street-side of the Millennium Centre. "You know, they have a nice veg curry pie at this café. I think that would be really good right now."

Ianto shook his head, convinced there wasn't a moment of the day that Jack wasn't hungry. "Think I fancy the cheese and onion, myself. Maybe a cuppa, then, instead of a fruit juice. Oh, and we can take the cakes along to the park. That'd be a nice snack later."

"Yeah," Jack said, almost wistfully. "Tea and a pie now, and maybe we can get coffees to go with the Welshcakes later up in the café quarter."

Ianto laughed affectionately at Jack's daydreaming of food, then he stopped and gave Jack a piercing look. "Is there a _reason_ you're this hungry?" he asked pointedly. Jack tended to eat like a starving man in the days following a death, but to Ianto's knowledge, Jack hadn't suffered any fatalities in weeks. Though it hurt quite a bit to see Jack die and suffer through coming back, Ianto would be even more hurt if Jack was keeping a death hidden from him.

Jack just shrugged, though. "Don't think so. Maybe being bored makes me hungry. Not that I'm bored now, of course. But I was before, and maybe that just sort of set it off, you know?"

"No deaths, then?"

"Huh? Who said anything about…. Oh, I see what you mean. No, I promise I haven't died lately. I'd tell you if anything had happened. Not pregnant either. Uh… well, at least I don't think I am…."

Ianto's narrowed gaze suddenly went a bit wide. Then he closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. "You're taking the piss. Don't do that. I told you, I'm relaxing today and I don't need that kind of 'joke'."

Jack just decided to keep quiet, but he also made a mental note to run a scan on himself next time he got the chance. To make absolutely sure.

"So… when's the play?" Jack asked, deftly changing the subject.

"Not until three. Loads of time," Ianto said claiming them a table in front of the shipping container café.

"Perfect! We can really actually take all the time we want!" Jack enthused. "Still on for a cheese-and-onion and a cuppa? You want the mash as well?"

"Definitely," Ianto nodded.

"Got it. Two ticks."

Ianto stretched his legs out in front of him, looking out over the bay in front of him. Spending the afternoon with Jack hadn't exactly been in his non-plans that day, but if he'd been thinking of anything other than the simple indulgence of not doing anything remotely resembling work, he'd definitely have wanted to take the opportunity to spend time with Jack. Even Weevil-hunting (the sort that wasn't a euphemism) was kind of fun with Jack.

On idle impulse, Ianto glanced back over his shoulder at the café, not really looking at or for anything. What he caught was Jack standing by the window, hands in his trouser pockets, waiting for their lunch order, and gazing out at Ianto with a genuine, content little smile. Until he realized he'd been caught, that was, when he immediately shifted his focus further afield to boats on the bay. Ianto couldn't help his smirk as he turned back around. Jack could be so foolishly adorable sometimes.

A few minutes later, Jack returned with two takeaway bags, setting one with a cup of tea in front of Ianto. "Here we are, cheese and onion, mash and gravy, cuppa," Jack chirped. "I was just kinda thinkin', what do you think of sailing?" he asked, sitting opposite Ianto.

Ianto managed to stifle an eye-roll. It was a good cover, he'd give Jack that, but an even better one would have been letting it slide entirely. "Not a fan, much. I watch those sail boats out there on a typical windy day… those sails end up almost parallel with the water. Don't fancy it, me. Besides, riding with you at the wheel is all the adrenaline I can manage, thank you very much."

Jack chuckled. "Ok, just wondered. We can keep the adrenaline low today. Probably a nice change."

"I'd say so," Ianto agreed. "It's the little things. Sitting here having a pie, enjoying the breeze, those things."

"And incredible company, of course," Jack grinned brightly.

"That is as may be," Ianto said dryly.

Jack ducked his chin and pouted mightily.

Ianto just smiled innocently. Jack never could resist that smile. As expected, in only a moment, Jack's eyes started twinkling despite his pout and before long his lips started twitching at the corners.

"You're a tough nut to crack, Ianto Jones," Jack accused, pointing his plastic fork across the table.

"I do my best, sir," Ianto grinned.

"Don't I know it!" Jack laughed affectionately.

For a moment, Ianto was sorely tempted to reach out and take Jack's hand. It was such a perfect, relaxed moment, though, and Ianto didn't want to change it. Not with any sort of unnecessary or uneasily resolved tensions. Instead, Ianto ducked his head and dug into the hot, savoury pie in front of him. He missed the way Jack's look softened and the way Jack set his fork down, hesitating a long moment, before picking it back up and tucking in.

"So, uh… didja hear about the guy who fell off the barrage last week?" Jack said, putting forth the first recent news item that came to mind.

"'Course I did," Ianto said with a huffed laugh. "Leaning over to try to get a look at the gates, wasn't he? Twpsyn."

"I heard the fire rescue offered to take him through the lock and drop him off at Clevedon Pier," Jack snickered.

Ianto nodded. "Transportation. Fitting."

"I think in the end they just took him to back home to Barry. They figured that was punishment enough."

Ianto pulled a face. "Are they certain it wasn't a suicide attempt?"

"You're as bad as Owen," Jack chuckled.

"Difference being, I've got taste."

"No argument there!" Jack said with his rakish grin.

Ianto rolled his eyes but smiled warmly nonetheless.

"Well, fancy a stroll when we're done here?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Was thinking since we're going through city centre anyway, might do a bit of shopping. My selection of shirts is growing a bit thin after the last few weeks."

"Oh, I don't know," Jack shrugged. "I think green goo with purple blood splatters is poised to become this season's hottest trend."

Ianto shook his head. "A sartorial Luddite, me," he said apologetically.

"Hey, look who you're talking to," Jack said, spreading his arms wide to display his old RAF coat more fully. "How am I for shirts, incidentally?"

"You're fine," Ianto smirked. "As a matter of fact… well, I hadn't mentioned it before, but… I decided months ago to get out ahead on that. Ordered in several cases of shirts for you. Light blue, dark blue, mint green, white. Got just under 200 shirts in storage."

Jack just sat for a moment, eyes wide. "Wow. That's… clever. And efficient. Not that I should be surprised, of course, that's you all over."

"Just got a bit same-y, always getting in new shirts when yours got ripped to ribbons or stained beyond hope. Laying in a stash of trousers as well, but those are a bit more particular with your retro style. Still, I've got my sources."

"You're an incredible man to have around, Ianto Jones."

Ianto nodded in acknowledgment and got up to dispose of his empty takeaway container. Jack followed suit and together they headed back toward Lloyd George Avenue at an easy, leisurely pace.

Once again, Ianto was sorely tempted to reach for Jack's hand as they walked together. It was a strange feeling that he did his best to ignore by tucking his hands into his pockets. He and Jack just didn't do holding hands. That wasn't what their 'thing' was about. And anyway, Jack also had his hands in his coat pockets, so obviously he wasn't trying to change that dynamic, either.

"I never get to do this," Jack said as they strolled. "Just having a nice walk, enjoying the city. Never get to appreciate it like this. Been here longer than anyone, but sometimes I feel like I don't know anybody here. Protect this place every day, but don't really think I _know_ Cardiff most times."

"I know that feeling," Ianto said. "It's a million times better here than London, but… yeah, sometimes you can be somewhere all your life and never know where you're at."

"There are a lot of things in life like that," Jack sighed.

Ianto nodded and vaguely wondered if relationships were one of those things, and if his introspective mood had worn off on Jack. It was far too nice a day for that. Ianto tried to think of something to change the subject, but the more he found himself coming up empty of suggestions, the more he also began to realise that there wasn't really any awkwardness just because there wasn't a conversation. It just seemed that they were perfectly comfortable walking along together. That was kind of different, and rather lovely. Not that it meant anything, of course. They were walking… that was all it was. No reason not to enjoy it.

As they approached the city centre, their conversation resumed about nothing in particular, whatever came into view at the moment. Eventually Ianto gestured toward Queens Arcade and led the way to the menswear shop he preferred. Jack hung back a bit as the shopkeeper greeted Ianto and enthusiastically showed him some new ties he'd just got in. It was a treat to just watch Ianto in his element (or, at least, a non-coffee element).

It was kind of funny, Jack thought. He'd known Ianto for a while now, but this was a side of him that Jack rarely got to see – the side that wore jeans instead of a suit, but still shopped for his dress shirts at a small shop in a city arcade. It was just a part of what made Ianto Jones so unique. And there was a part of Jack that told him how impossible whatever he thought he was feeling was. They worked together, they slept together. That was all it could ever be, and it didn't include going for walks, shopping, and watching outdoor plays. Jack decided to tell that side of himself to shut up. They didn't get many nice days free of alien influence and Jack would be spending it however he liked – and he liked spending it with Ianto. That didn't mean it had to mean anything.

"Shall we head over toward to the park?" Ianto asked, pulling Jack from his thoughts.

"Yep," Jack smiled. "What did you find?" he asked, pointing to the bag Ianto was now carrying.

"Few shirts and some new ties. Dai had a new range of ties in, quite liked them. Might keep them back for occasions."

Jack nodded. "Say… why don't you get in a stock of shirts and ties, for yourself, like you do me?"

Ianto just chuckled and shook his head. "Nah. It's an excuse for me to get out. You know – got to nip down the roasters for beans, got to drop off the dry cleaning, got to buy some new shirts."

"All part of your routine. I get that," Jack said.

"I prefer it to standing on roofs," Ianto smirked.

Jack just shrugged. "To each his own," he hummed.

"Still have a bit of time before the performance," Ianto said as they approached the University side of the park. "Probably boring, but I rather fancy just having a quiet sit."

"Relaxing in the park? Doesn't sound boring at all," Jack said. "There's loads to do just sitting in a park – birdwatching, people-watching…."

"You certainly can be a man of many surprises," Ianto chuckled. "A couple hours ago you were moaning about being bored. I'd have thought birdwatching would have been a deal-breaker for you."

"Correction: I was moaning about being bored in the Hub. There's no birdwatching in the Hub. Well, except Myfie."

Ianto couldn't help thinking half the reason Jack had been bored that morning in the Hub was more to do with the fact that there was no Ianto-watching. "And she's not a bird, so doesn't count there either."

"Admittedly, she can be a little more interesting than a standard magpie, but they're pretty fascinating, too," Jack said, sitting down beside Ianto on a park bench where they could watch the small theatre troupe preparing for the afternoon's performance. "Highly intelligent creatures. Really have to sit and watch them for a while before you pick up on their habits. I've always thought that if any alien race ever really wanted to take over this planet, they'd probably be able to pull it off if they got the birds on side. Especially the corvids."

Ianto turned to Jack with a slightly concerned look. "That sounds eerily like Alfred Hitchcock."

"Huh. I never thought of that. That's kinda…." Jack paused for a long moment and his bemused expression went a bit: "Oh."

"Oh?" Ianto echoed pointedly.

"Uh, yeah. I… well, ya know, when you hang out with writers…. I was pretty good friends with Lady Browning for a while. Might have had a few conversations about ideas over the years."

"Lady Browning… Daphne du Maurier?" Ianto shook his head. "Why that should surprise me, I don't know. You've probably shagged just about everybody worth shagging during the War."

"Well, I don't know about that. We never shagged, actually."

"Ok, snogged."

"Nope," Jack shrugged. "Just hung out. We met through Jimmy Barrie – who I also never slept with, incidentally. I think he was asexual."

Ianto fixed Jack with a pointed look. "There were a lot of literary connections, weren't there? If I recall correctly, J.M. Barrie used to play cricket with H.G. Wells… who wrote thing like time-travel and alien invasions…."

"Not _entirely_ my fault!"

"Just partly, then," Ianto said dryly.

"Well, somebody had to kinda strike the spark. Becomes a kind of time-loop, kicks off a lot of Earth's development and curiosity and stuff. And that's where it all started, with the literary circle. You know how it goes, started hanging out with Georgie Wells to talk about physics, met Jimmy, played a bit of cricket, went to some parties, got to know Daph…. Just how it goes."

"Oh, you left out all the time in Germany hanging out with Isherwood," Ianto teased.

"That was different, later. I'll tell you who I haven't met, though," Jack said, pointing ahead at the circle being marked out as a 'stage'.

"Never went back that far, eh?"

"Yeah, never got around to that trip. Know who did, though?"

"Anyone I know?" Ianto asked doubtfully.

"Yep. I'd say you got along rather well."

Ianto cocked his head and looked at Jack curiously.

"Dr. Jones," Jack grinned.

"Martha's met Shakespeare?"

"Yeah. She was talking about when she visited. He'd just finished 'Love's Labors Lost', apparently."

Ianto just shook his head again. "Well, I've met the Queen," he said with a shrug. "And I'm shagging Captain Jack Harkness. Oh, and speaking of Shakespeare, I had a solo in William's _Serenade to Music_ at a millennium celebration at the castle. That's good enough for me."

"Wish I'd heard that!"

Ianto laughed slightly. "I was scared stiff. No idea what I actually sounded like."

"You have a good voice," Jack said confidently. "I should know. I've heard you down in the archives. And in the shower. I'd like to hear it more often."

"Thought it was just the vowels you'd liked," Ianto smirked.

"Vowels, consonants, diphthongs, non-verbal moans…," Jack grinned.

Ianto offered an epic eye-roll but nothing further. It amazed him how easy their conversation was when they were sitting together. Somehow, when walking, they both seemed in their own worlds, but when they stopped for a while, Jack was talkative and open. Sometimes Ianto wondered if he'd ever get used to Jack's mood changes. It wasn't likely, but then again, that was just Jack. Ianto checked his watch and suggested they move closer to the 'stage' before the performance.

* * *

"Really glad you had this idea," Jack said as they strolled back through the city centre with coffees after the play. "And let me come along. This has been the nicest day I've had since I really can't remember when."

"I'm glad we could both enjoy it," Ianto nodded. "I'd have been over the moon with just enjoying the play and a decent coffee, but the whole day has been rather ideal, hasn't it? Even the weather has given us break, for a change. Really been beautiful all afternoon."

"Yeah," Jack sighed contentedly. "Hey… we don't have to get back or anything. Wanna have some dinner, keep the party going?"

"Could do, yeah. Not exactly dressed for the Brasserie, but something casual – Bill's?"

"Sounds about perfect. The one up here, and then walk back to bayside?"

"Yeah, that way we can walk a bit of it off," Ianto agreed. "I'm thinking I could murder one of their burgers and a pint."

"Exactly what I was thinking. I'm glad you like walking as much as I do. So many people I've known would have been moaning for a taxi by now. You don't only not mind having a walk, you always set a nice pace. A good walking partner is not always easy to come by."

Ianto grinned slightly, wondering if there was a double meaning. Jack generally wasn't very subtle about those things. As it was, Jack was a rather good 'walking' partner, too. Except, of course, when he was rushing out ahead or wandering off, distracted by something shiny. But that was just Jack, and in a way Ianto adored that, too.

"I do enjoy a good walk," Ianto responded. He couldn't wait till they sat down to dinner and got back to the easier conversation they seemed to have when sitting together.

"And since there's no rush, we might even have enough energy left for some other athletic activities…. Ya know, if you're interested," Jack said hopefully.

"Might do," Ianto said indifferently. "Been told I set a good pace in 'other activities' as well…."

"Oh, that you do!" Jack grinned.

* * *

"Don't guess I need to ask if you want to come up," Ianto said as they got back to the bayside.

Jack smiled. "Guess that's kinda a foregone conclusion."

"A bit, yeah," Ianto laughed.

"And… uh… would you _like_ me to come up?" Jack asked.

" _You_ have to ask?" Ianto said, giving Jack an odd look. He'd thought that was rather a foregone conclusion as well.

Jack shrugged. "Well, don't exactly have to. Do want to, though. Try to check once in a while. Good to be on the same page, right?"

Ianto smiled at Jack and took his hand. "I'd tell you about it if I'd turned the page, Jack. Come on up, happens I've got a bottle of Penderyn getting a bit lonely. Nice little nightcap," Ianto winked. He almost surprised himself by not being squeamish of the P.D.A., but chalked it up to those couple pints with dinner.

"Is that a fact?" Jack smiled broadly. "Well, we should definitely keep it company, then," he nodded. "At least, just _enough_ company."

Later that night as he and Jack lie curled up together, listening to the rain hitting Ianto's window, he couldn't help thinking how perfect a day it was. Even the rain had waited until the perfect time when they were home and in bed for the night.

Tightening his arm around Jack's waist, Ianto amended his opinion from that morning. Waking up with alarm clock wasn't the ultimate luxury – falling asleep with your lover after enjoying an entire rain- and Weevil-free day was.


End file.
